1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to coffee dispensers, and more particularly, to such dispensers for expresso coffee pots.
2. Description of the Related Art.
A number of mechanisms have been designed in the past for dispensing granular materials. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,394,940 issued to Peterson where one of such dispensers is disclosed that uses rotatable plates. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,541 issued to Souza shows a cup-like housing and a dispensing member disposed therein. However, none of these attempts work with express coffee pots and the structural characteristics of these designs are structurally different from the teachings of this invention.
Other patents describing the closet subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.